Plan Z
by HibirdlovesNamimori
Summary: Cuando ers un Vongola, todo es una competencia.CRACKFIC.Ensamble completo.TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA.


**Título**: Plan Z.

**Personajes**: Ensamble; Reborn POV.

**Resumen**: Cuando eres un Vongola, todo es una competencia.

**Autor**: Lys ap Adin.

**Traductor**: Hibirdlovesnamimori.

**Notas del autor:** CRACKFIC. 1014 palabras (original).

**Notas del traductor:** Y vaya crack. Lo traduje por simple diversión. Creo que lo peor es que realmente puedo imaginarme algo así en mi cabeza.

* * *

Plan Z

"¡Yo no firme para esto!" Se quejo un agitado Tsuna.

Era una lástima, pensó Reborn, al ver a su estudiante. Últimamente Tsuna lo había estado haciendo _tan bien_. "Un buen jefe está preparado para lo que sea." Le recodo severamente a Tsuna.

Tsuna se giro para verlo con un poquito de locura en los ojos. "¿Preparado para lo que sea?" Pregunto, acentuando la última palabra. "¡¿Lo que sea?!"

"Lo que sea."Afirmó con calma Reborn. Reflexiono un poco y añadió, "Aunque creo que le diré le al Noveno que deberíamos asegurarnos de que la familia Estraneo esté realmente extinta cuando todo esto acabe." Algunas cosas simplemente no pueden ser perdonadas.

La cabeza de Chrome se giro de la ventana que había estado cuidando; cuando hablo lo hizo con la voz grave de Mukuro. "No hagas suposiciones que no puedas apoyar con evidencia, Reborn."

"No seas ridículo," dijo Dino desde su ventana, sin mirarlos. Sostenía su pistola con calma y seguridad, noto Reborn con cierta cantidad de placer, aunque mantenía su látigo a la mano, por todo el bien que le podía hacer. "¿Quién más haría algo como esto?"

Los delgados hombros de Chrome se enderezaron aun más. "Esa clase de infundada sospecha fue lo que obligo a los Estraneo a desarrollar las medidas que tomaron en primer lugar--"

"¿Es necesario tener esa discusión ahora?" Interrumpió Bianchi, sin dejar de mirar por su ventana.

"Solo digo que ese injusto prejuicio es--"

"Ahórratelo, Rokudou."

La expresión en la cara de Chrome indicaba que Mukuro estaba considerando responder, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Chrome cerró la boca con un último bufido molesto de Mukuro.

En su rincón, Xanxus gruño con satisfacción, y regreso a ver por la ventana que estaba cuidando.

Interesante, pensó Reborn, y archivo el hecho de que a Mukuro no le gustaba enfrentar a Xanxus cara a cara para usarlo después. Después de todo, uno nunca sabia cuando cosas como esas podrían ser de utilidad.

El sonido de un disparo hizo que los jóvenes en la habitación brincaran. "Le di a uno."Cantó Yamamoto. "¡Con ese ya son siete!"

"¿Te puedes callar?"Gruño Gokudera. "Nadie está llevando la cuenta más que tú, idiota."

"Llevo ocho," Dijo casi inmediatamente Dino.

"¡Tres!" Exclamó Ryohei, con los ojos brillantes. "¡Y con mis puños! ¡Fue _extremo_!" Se detuvo. "Y sucio."

"Veinte."Gruño desde su puesto Xanxus, y levanto su arma y disparo una rápida serie de tiros consecutivos. "Veintitrés."

"Seis."Dijo Bianchi con dulzura, cuando Reborn la volteo a ver.

La expresión de Gokudera se hacía más escéptica con cada número, pero se volvió ciertamente asesina cuando Kyoko levanto la cabeza de donde ella y Haru estaban escondidas con los bebes, y pregunto, "¿Solo cuenta si les disparas?"

"No veo la necesidad de ser excesivamente restrictivos,"le dijo Reborn. "Después de todo, tu hermano uso sus puños."

"¡Oh!" Dijo ella sonriendo. "Cierto, ¿verdad? Yo también llevo uno." Acomodo un poco su falda. "Con un sartén."

Todos se detuvieron a considerar eso, Dino miro a Tsuna, con algo como respeto naciendo en sus ojos. Reborn le concedió una sonrisa, ¿pensaban que la chica no tenía agallas? Eso era algo necesario para la algún-día esposa del Décimo Vongola.

"No puedo creerlo," Gruño Gokudera. "Están enfermos, ¿lo sabían?"

"¿Eso significa que no llevas ninguno?" Pregunto Yamamoto, con una sonrisa que no ocultaba para nada la travesura en sus ojos.

"Llevo dos, maldición," Le susurro Gokudera. "Confirmados."

"Oh," exclamó Haru. "¡Tú y yo estamos empatados!"

Su risa hiso que Gokudera se acercara al borde de su paciencia, preparándose para explotar, pero la suave voz de Bianchi intervino antes de que eso pasara. "No te preocupes, Hayato."Dijo, mientras su postura y su voz se tensaron. "Tendrás la oportunidad de emparejarte. Tengo una horda, aproximándose por el norte."

Eso resulto en un rápido barajeo de cuerpos; los que tenían menos experiencia se movieron para cubrir las posiciones en el lado opuesto mientras los mejores se unieron a Bianchi. Por los siguientes minutos no hubo conversación--- solo el constante rugir del tiroteo, con la ocasional pausa para recargar.

Tal vez no era la fortaleza ideal, pero el salón en el último piso de Namimori no era el peor lugar del mundo para estar, reflexiono Reborn, observando la pelea confusa desde su lugar en el escritorio del maestro.

Cuando Xanxus disparo el último tiro y con un gruñido de satisfacción llego a su blanco, todos se quedaron en silencio, quizás para dejar que los disparos dejaran de resonar en sus oídos. Tsuna fue el primero en romper el silencio con un patético sonidito. "En serio," dijo "Yo no firme para esto."

Antes de que Reborn pudiera reprenderlo por su innecesario lloriqueo, la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe, y alguien—o algo—empezó a trepar por la barrera de pupitres que habían colocado frente de ella. Media docena de pistolas le apuntaron. Antes de que alguien pudiera disparar, Reborn dijo, "Esperen."

Sus sospechas eran correctas: Hibari Kyouya bajo de su barrera, cubierto de pies a cabeza en sangre, y los miro con su expresión de siempre. "Cuando encuentre a los responsables de esto," espetó, "Los _voy a matar_."

Dino bufo, bajando su pistola, y volteo hacia su ventana. "Tendrás que hacer fila, Kyouya."

En el pequeño silencio que le siguió al comentario, como en la calma antes de que el infierno se desatara, Kyoko le sonrió a Hibari y pregunto alegremente, "Así que, ¿Cuántos zombies ha matado hoy, Hibari-san?"

La tensión disminuyo considerablemente; Hiabri bajo sus tonfas y le informo que no llevaba la cuenta de cosas tan tontas, y todos los demás bajaron sus armas para continuar vigilando.

Reborn sonrió al verlos. Sí, pensó, sus estudiantes estaban desenvolviéndose bastante bien. Si sobrevivían al apocalipsis de los zombies enteros, nada en el mundo sería capaz de detenerlos.

-**fin-**

**Notas del autor:**

Escrito, por supuesto, para Cliché Bingo – para el tema "Zombies."

Hibari quizás no haya llevado la cuenta, pero el dado que tire dice que fueron 74.

Comentarios como siempre, son una cosa deliciosa.

**Nota del traductor:**

¿Qué esperaban? ;) Mi pequeño regalo de fin de año para todos los que me leen.


End file.
